


Vents

by reginliefvalkyrie



Series: Keegan/Sergei [3]
Category: Blind Men (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, i have no idea how any of this stuff works, just nodded and agree with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Keegan gets stuck crawling through vents again and he's not happy!
Relationships: Keegan/Sergei (Blind Men), Mantis/Sphinx (Blind Men)
Series: Keegan/Sergei [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Vents

**Author's Note:**

> My dear readers, you'll be glad to know that I have decided to write the story of Sphinx and little Keegan in the hospital. I'm half way done and I'm quite proud of it.  
> In the mean time, please enjoy this piece.

The situation Keegan found himself in rankled him to no end. He was currently crawling through a ventilation shaft. Again. At least this time it was back at base and the purpose was accessibility not trying to escape before law enforcement showed.

Still, this was a job for a henchman not one of their bosses, but they were all too big and couldn’t even get in let alone crawl around. Keegan was the only one small enough to fit. Damn his small stature.

And that smirk Sergei tried and failed to hide before Keegan could see. Jerk thought it was funny. Well, they’d see how funny it was when Keegan made him sleep in the hall!

The idea made him grin, but it didn’t take away from the fact he was still in a vent!

He reached into his pocket for the map Sphinx had draw from memory before he left and marked his location. This would make a good spot to install poisonous gas. It was too far away from any junction to make an escape once the gas was activated. Pressure pads on all four sides and an invisible lasers grid. Someone might get past one, but not the other. Not to mention the other spots he’d marked. Over kill? Maybe, but one could never be too careful when you were a villain. Sphinx would be pleased.

Mantis had been able to talk Sphinx into going on that six months cruise with her, though his uncle video called every few days, much to Keegan and Mantis’ annoyance. It didn’t go unnoticed the few times Sergei had been in view of the video screen that Sphinx would scowl deeper for a second upon seeing him. Without a doubt, he knew about their budding relationship before Keegan had a chance to tell him. He’d have to figure out some kind of explanation before his uncle returned. Luckily there was still four months to go.

He continued to crawl along marking spots and sneezing occasionally. These vents needed a good cleaning. He didn’t want to even think about how much dust he’d be covered in when all was said and done.

The vent started to slowly get smaller as Keegan went. It was a good thing he wasn’t claustrophobic, but if he had to keep doing this, he might be.

By the time he reached the end with the cover, he was barley able to squeeze himself through. He’d had to curl his shoulders in.

Keegan rolled to his side to be able to access the small laser cutter his pants’ pocket. They’d have to figure out a better way to carry it for such situations like this.

Carefully, he cut through the vent cover before trying to push it out. It didn’t budge. He tried recutting along the same path to make sure it was free from the frame. That wasn’t the problem. It was clean through and through. He let lose a string of curses starting with his petit body and the big oafs he was forced to work with. He was going to make damn sure the next hired henchpeople were smaller than him!

Keegan leaned his shoulder into the cover and shoved the best he could in the tight space. When it still didn’t budge for the third time, he rammed it as hard as he could finally knocking the metal cover free. But the extra momentum sent him hurtling forward. He gave an undignified yell as his torso went over taking the rest of him with it.

The floor was not as hard as he expected it to be, though it was far from soft, it made a very human sounding grunt when he hit it, and it was furry. Wait…furry?

Strong, familiar arms wrapped around his waist as he was forced to sit up. “You’re going to get yourself killed one of these days.”

Keegan lifted his head, that had been buried in the collar of Sergei’s coat. He looked up to the vent he’d fallen from then back to his lover. He’d caught him from that high of a fall?

“You okay?” Sergei asked doing his best to look him over.

“Me? I should be asking that.”

The Russian grinned slightly. “You don’t weigh that much.”

Heat blossomed across Keegan’s cheeks. “Shut up.” He tried to shove him away, but the arms were still locked around his waist. “Let go.” He groaned.

“I don’t know. Every time I let you go off on your own, you get yourself into some kind of trouble.”

“One time.” He paused. “Two if you count this and you tried to murder me the first time we met.” He jabbed Sergei in the face with a finger. “You were the trouble.”

Okay, so he had tried to strangle Keegan at their first meeting. In his defense, Sergei had thought he blew up the museum. Funny how that was never a possibility. Keegan liked museums too much.

He changed the subject instead. “Sphinx knows, doesn’t he?”

“Oh yeah. We’re screwed when he gets back.”

They were silent for several beats before they both burst into laughter. It wasn’t something Keegan was able to hear very often. He framed Sergei’s face with his hands and kissed him.

Maybe he wouldn’t make him sleep in the hall after all.


End file.
